


Couch Acrobatics

by Jenthetrulysly



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together, RPS - Freeform, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenthetrulysly/pseuds/Jenthetrulysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Alex spend an evening together on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Acrobatics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BFive0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/gifts).



At first he didn't notice it as they sat on the couch watching their favourite television show but gradually Scott realized that somewhere, somehow Alex had snaked his arm around the back of the sofa such that his fingertips were hovering very close to his left shoulder. Each time the dark haired actor moved his fingertips slightly they would gently graze the soft cotton of his t-shirt, bringing goosebumps to Scott's skin. The fleeting touch brought back memories of those fingers skimming his collarbone, dancing across his torso as they did frankly illegal things to make him arch under their touch. It was maddening, and the longer he sat here with Alex by his side with those recalcitrant fingers hovering close, he would not be able to concentrate on what they were watching. He might as well have been watching paint dry.

Clearing his throat, Scott cast a sidelong glance at his partner to observe him watching the screen with keen interest. Annoyance bubbled inside him at the close attention Alex was imparting with the television screen. That attention should have been focused on him instead. It greatly irked him how easily the taller man managed to get under his skin without even trying.

As the seconds slowly trickled into minutes, Scott's patience was sorely tested as that hovering hand slowly settled onto his shoulder. After a few more moments he found himself being pulled closer towards Alex as that arm now fully curled around him, coming to rest lazily against his hip as Alex rested his head against Scott's.

"What am I to you, huh?" Scott mused out loud, now more out of habit than anything. He moved to stare at his partner in the eye, the annoyance growing stronger the longer Alex's amused stare weighed down on him. "I am not your personal pillow to hug. I am a human person, and your chin is pointy. I am surprised no one has told you this before."

Alex's reply consisted of tugging Scott closer to him and, to prove his point, resting his chin on top of Scott's head before bringing his other arm to wrap around Scott tightly, holding him in a loose embrace. "You're definitely not a pillow, mate. For one thing, pillows don't yak as much as you do. Plus, they tend to be softer and fluffier. You are anything but."

"And you are anything but suave." Scott shot back, mildy irritated. "There is nothing behind your pretty face there except for ill will towards me. I don't know why I put up with you anyway - the gun show is only passable."

Hey, don't diss the gun show." Alex mock-scolded, a smile appearing on his face, "It sounds like you need a reminder of why exactly you put up with me and my dastardly cunning insults."

Scott rolled his eyes, expecting a show of immaturity and for Alex to lift the edge of his dark polo shirt up and proudly display his abs of steel. What he did not expect was for a hand to move up onto his bicep and tighten as he was spun around, before Alex brought their lips together in a gentle kiss.

The kiss started gently and was sweet as sugar, but as Scott found himself being pushed back into the sofa as Alex braced his hands on Scott's shoulders for leverage as he wrapped his around his silly partner's shoulders, it became hot and dirty the longer they kept at it. By the time they were broke apart for air, both men were panting and Scott was very interested in the other directions they could take this. He smirked as he could feel Alex's interest too.

Licking his lips, he wondered aloud, "So far, that is nothing to write home about. Not wowing me at all. I may just ditch you for that beach boy up at the North Shore who always slips his phone number into my beach bag."

"I haven't finished yet, mate. I'm only getting started," Alex growled playfully before he devoured all of Scott's protests before they could even surface. Scott gradually found himself being lowered on the sofa and Alex moved on top of him to straddle his waist, those deft fingers starting to unbutton his shirt and part the material there. Alex slowly kissed his way down the tanned column of Scott's neck, pausing to nip at the soft skin on the underside of his neck before sucking a small bruise onto the skin there.

Scott's last annoyed thought before Alex began to prove his worth was that he was glad that the character of Danny Williams wore ties and collared shirts, because there was no way he would have been able to hide the blazing trail of passion Alex was working on at the moment as his partner's hands began to pull down his zipper, the slither of teeth a wonderful portent of the couch acrobatics that were about to go down.

 _**The End  
** _


End file.
